


dance with me, baby! dance with me, baby! (let's get lost right here)

by matsuhanasss



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Living Together, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, do as you will, just smthn . soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuhanasss/pseuds/matsuhanasss
Summary: ash lynx was becoming soft.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 10
Kudos: 189





	dance with me, baby! dance with me, baby! (let's get lost right here)

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO .
> 
> i bet ure like,, woah,,,,, smthn soft from resident sad bitch???? LIKE THATS WHAT IM THINKIN !! BUUUUUTTTT! im in love and feeling domestic, so i had to let you all experience it too.
> 
> title from dance, baby! by boy pablo. you can listen [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sC0IWVEq4o0)

Ash wakes up easily to the gentle pull of bedsheets and Eiji softly removing himself from Ash’s arms. Ash is a light sleeper. Eiji knows this, which is probably why his touches are featherlight and so gentle—like if he touches Ash too hard, he’ll bruise him. It makes Ash smile softly. 

He wonders what woke Eiji up. Usually, Ash wakes up first. Lightly, Eiji tucks Ash’s arm back into his side and he quietly gets up from bed. Ash pretends to be asleep once more, seeing if he can actually lull himself back to the quietness. But the bed and his arms feel more empty without Eiji in them, even though the spot where he was laying is still warm. Ash only gets up once Eiji softly closes the bedroom door. He rises from the bed, untangling himself from the blankets and grabs his glasses from the bedside table. He slides the metal frames on, stretching, hearing his back pop, and he slides off the bed. 

When he opens the bedroom door, the aroma of food hits him. Ash feels himself shiver, even in his long sleeve shirt and sweats. He makes his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he finally makes his way into the kitchen, Eiji stands there cutting fruit, swaying a little. He’s wearing one of Ash’s russet colored cardigans, oblivious to the world around him. His phone is plugged up into an old radio they have where his music plays, the gentleness of the guitar coming from the radio makes Ash feel drowsiness enter his bones once again.

Gentle as possible, he knocks the back of Eiji’s head when he approaches him. His knuckles soft against Eiji’s skull—while someone would usually startle, Eiji continues chopping apples. Ash notices the candle lit and knows it’s the apple cinnamon scented one he got last week when he went grocery shopping.

“Good morning. Did I wake you up?” Eiji asks. His voice is still coated in a thick layer of sleep. It always takes him at least an hour to fully wake up. Ash thinks, once they finish breakfast, they’ll curl up on the couch, Eiji tangled in his limbs and his hands in Eiji’s hair and he’ll fall asleep again. Just the thought makes Ash’s heart thrum. Ash lets his hand rest in Eiji’s hair, scratching lightly his scalp. Eiji hums in content. 

“No,” Ash murmurs. “What’d you make?”

“Just some pancakes and fruit,” Eiji says, going back to slicing an apple. Ash hums. He removes his hand from Eiji’s hair and turns to walk away, when Eiji easily lets the knife drop on the counter and takes Ash’s glasses off his face. The quick movement startles Ash, but when he looks like Eiji, he almost melts into the floor. If Eiji needed glasses, he would surely look cute in any pair of frames he found. 

“Well, how do I look?” Eiji says, turning to look at himself in the reflection of the oven. Ash doesn’t say anything for a few seconds, and when Eiji turns around a dopey smile on his face he says, “you’re staring.”

“I love you.” The statement makes Eiji soften and more light appear in his eyes. Ash didn’t even know that was possible. The little smile on Eiji’s face is something so private, so personally intimate Ash doesn’t know what to do with it—with himself. In the walls of their apartment, times like these happen more often than not. Something so terribly intimate that Ash feels like he will shatter it if he makes too sudden of a move. So, softly and as slowly as possible, he comes to cradle Eiji’s face in the palms of his hands. He bumps their noses together and Eiji still has that smile on his face—Ash doesn’t know what to do with himself. His body thrums with heat and he feels so alive for once. He always feels alive with Eiji. 

“I love you too,” Eiji says, gentle as possible. Ash smiles something private and intimate. Eiji presses a chaste kiss to Ash’s lips, pushing himself out of Ash’s arms easily to continue cutting apples. Ash takes his glasses back from Eiji—Eiji giggles, swatting at Ash’s hand when he goes to ruffle his hair. Ash sits on a barstool, watching Eiji finish cutting the apples and pour them into one of the ceramic white bowls. 

“Do you want anything with your apples?” Eiji asks.

“Do we have any cinnamon?” 

“Yes!” Eiji finds the cinnamon in the spice shelf, gently tapping some onto the apples. He grabs a plate with some pancakes on them and slides them in front of Ash along with the bowl. He walks to the fridge and grabs the carton of orange juice, pouring some in a glass before sliding it to Ash. Finally, he gets set on setting up his own breakfast beside Ash.  
“How did you sleep?” Ash asks, taking a bite of the pancakes.

“Mmm. Good,” Eiji says.

“You woke up early.” Eiji looks at him, the smile plastered on his face makes Ash’s insides feel like a rain puddle. 

“I know! I really did sleep well last night, Ash. Swear it on my heart,” Eiji says. Ash looks at him, sees the truth in his eyes, and feels the worry in his stomach dissipate. He didn’t even know the worry was there, that worry. It’s an unsaid thing between the two of them—they’re each other’s tethers. Even the simplest thing out of the ordinary will set them into a small world of uneasy. Eiji looks a little tired, the bags under his eyes seem lighter, though. He’s been sleeping better, that’s all that matters to Ash.

When they finish eating, they predictably wind up on the couch. Eiji pushed against Ash’s chest, their limbs tangled together, and Ash’s hands in his hair. He feels Eiji’s breathing begin to even out against his chest and knows he’s trapped for at least thirty minutes. Eiji is the heavy sleeper out of the two, so Ash knows that if he moves him, Eiji won’t wake. But while he lays there, Eiji heavy against his chest, he feels himself grow drowsy, and before Ash knows it, he’s also asleep. 

When Ash wakes up, Eiji is sitting on the edge of the couch fiddling with his laptop.

Ash wipes at his eyes and nudges Eiji with his foot.

“Hey,” Ash says.

“Hi,” Eiji says, glancing up from his computer.

“What are you doing?”

“Work, tragically.” Ash groans.

“Mmm. Gross.” Ash stretches, his back giving a little pop. Eiji’s still wearing his cardigan. “Do you want a snack? For me to start a fire?” 

“It doesn’t feel like appropriate fire time,” Eiji says. “But a snack would be nice.”

“What do you want?”

“A sandwich is fine. Any kind.” Ash nods, standing and running a hand through Eiji’s hair before making his way to the kitchen. He assembles the sandwich and grabs Eiji a glass of water too, placing it on the coffee table. Eiji sits his laptop down and grabs the food.

“Did you have a good nap?” he asks Ash.

“Yeah. Didn’t expect to fall asleep, though.” Eiji gives a breathy laugh while he chews. They stay quiet for a minute after that, the only noise is the sound of the TV’s chatter. It’s always on a low volume, thanks to Ash. Easily, Ash leans his forehead onto Eiji’s shoulder. Eiji’s hand comes to rest on the back of Ash’s neck and play with the hair that sits on the nape of his neck. Ash breathes. 

They sit like that for an hour.

When dinner rolls around, the lowlights of the kitchen are on and Ash is cooking this time. Although Eiji was the far better cook, Ash insisted he cooked at least some of the meals. Eiji had taught him how to cook a few meals, then Ash began learning more on his own, and then they began to move around the kitchen in sync. It just made sense for the both of them to be there—like they belonged. 

A pan sizzles and they stand there for a moment before, once again, they’re back in motion. Little, quiet murmurs coming from them—Ash asking for the pepper, Eiji stepping around him and apologizing softly. Once Ash is finished cooking, he plates the food and they sit at the counter.

“I think we should get a cat,” Eiji says hesitantly, taking a bite of food. Ash hums.

“We can go to the shelter tomorrow and look around,” he says. Eiji’s eyes flash with excitement. It makes Ash grin, something stupid and in love, where he feels his heart stutter at the little way Eiji kicks his legs now. And, when they finish dinner, they end up where they always end up—the couch. Well, more-so Eiji ends up on the couch first, while Ash begins messing with the fireplace. When he gets a fire lit, Eiji turns the yellow glow of the lamp off.

The fire produces enough light that Ash can see the entire living room. The way it lights up Eiji’s features makes his insides feel like mush and his mind blank. The fire light makes Eiji look even softer in Ash’s cardigan and t-shirt, the warm glow of the light making Eiji seem even younger than he already is. 

“You’re staring again,” Eiji says.

“You look beautiful.” Eiji’s eyes soften. When Ash sits on the couch, Eiji allows him to be enveloped in his arms. Ash breathes in the way Eiji smells, which is much like Ash himself, but somehow it gives him a little more sense of home. Ash smiles against Eiji’s neck. 

He doesn’t know when Eiji became home, but he thinks he’s always known deep down.

Ash holds Eiji’s face in his hands. “Let’s dance.”

Eiji laughs incredulously. “We don’t have any music, though.”

“So?” Ash says, standing and holding a hand out for Eiji. Eiji takes his hand and he pulls him up. They start some clumsy ballroom dance in the light of the fire and the moon, the only music the small laughter Eiji lets out when he stumbles. It’s soft, the night is tender, and Ash feels so full. They slow for a minute, and as gentle as possible Ash presses his lips to Eiji’s. Eiji smiles into the kiss and Ash feels his stomach flutter and his heart soar. He thinks everything is going to be alright.

Ash begins to think he’s becoming tender, thanks to Eiji.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/SAPPHlCSAPNAP) and [tumblr](https://www.bloodyknuckles.tumblr.com)


End file.
